The Cutter
by Severus Du Lecter
Summary: "Wrong name" Pansy jumped as the voice came clear to her ear "Blaise" she yelled "this is not funny, take off this bloody rope from my wrists and let me go, NOW!" she demanded, she moved violently on the bed


Writing to improve my English.

Sorry for many errors, I'm trying my best and hopefully readers can understand

Learning in progress :)

Thank you!

CHAPTER ONE: PANSY

"Hello, Pansy are you awake?"

The room was dark, she can't see anything

"Pansy" he called her "are you there?"

"Draco" she said "stop it alright, I know Halloween is near but this isn't funny"

"Draco … Draco …" the voice chanted "come on, Draco this is not funny"

"Wrong name" Pansy jumped as the voice came clear to her ear "Blaise" she yelled "this is not funny, take off this bloody rope from my wrists and let me go, NOW!" she demanded, she moved violently on the bed

"Are these two your dear boyfriends?" he asked, massaging her feet softly "do you love them?"

Now Pansy understand this boy isn't Draco nor Blaise, however, she heard his voice once but where, maybe in classes? "Ok, who the hell are you, this prank is not funny anymore, did Draco sent you to do this to me, you're going to regret this and I'll swear I'm going to get him for this"

"You have to learn how to be nice young lady, or no boys will ever like you" he laughed softly, Pansy rolled her eyes, "who cares, I don't care if boys don't like me, I'm rich enough to afford one. And who the hell are you? Some stupid boy who like to get my attention because I don't give a damn about you and now you're playing with this stupid game, now let me go or I'll tell my parents, they can haunt you down, they are friends with death-eaters, do you know them, they are brilliant people, unlike you"

There was silent in the room, maybe she scared him, and realize that he was doing wrong, she smiled proudly, she got him "why you're quite, did I scared you, yes, you should be!"

"No, I'm not" he grabbed her legs

Pansy screamed as a sharp object cut open her skin on her left leg "be nice now and don't worry I wont ruin your beautiful face tonight, you'll thank me later" he continued, deepen the cuts, ignoring Pansy's plead.

…

Hermoine almost felt over as two Hufflepuff students are running close to her, "kids" she hissed "what is wrong with them?" Ginny was walking beside her "Pansy" she said shortly, Hermoine glanced at her, "why her name?" Ginny looked quite surprised "you don't know yet. Pansy was kidnapped last night, her skin was cut and her arm was carved I love to tease, everyone is talking about it, I've heard she almost die too, luckily for her Hagrid found her on the quidditch field early in the morning, if not …" she said casually, "I hate her" Ginny add too "you ok?" Hermoine never heard Ginny in this way before maybe she did once but not like this, something isn't right with her best friend.

They arrived at the great hall, Ron and Harry waved at them, the girls waved back, Ginny walked hurriedly to the table and sat next to her brother "the slytherins never look so pale" cheered Ron "stop being happy in others misery" snapped Hermoine "I know she is terrible to us but do you think its funny?".

…

"Do you think you know him?" asked McGonagall worriedly to Pansy, she shook her head, "I'm not sure but his voice sounded familiar" she whispered "really?" Snape looked concern, he stood behind McGonagall, "I want my parents" she cried quietly "Headmaster Dumbledore is trying to contact them" she rubbed her shoulder, feeling sorry for her "you are safe now" Pansy was weak but she still able to pull out a furious face to both of her professors "safe, he grabbed me from my bed, how I suppose to be safe from him, how if he comes again" she cried, she was scared and just wanted to go home. "do you think he's a student?" McGonagall looked up at her former student, as Snape tried to speak, Pansy spoke first "maybe. I mean he sounded like one, I think I've heard his voice before, I don't know who but I don't think he's one of slytherin, he must be a muggle, wizard don't play with knives" she looked at both of her teachers.


End file.
